


Are you sure you don't want anything?

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Presents, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony non sopporta il fatto che Steve non gli chieda mai nulla...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you sure you don't want anything?

  
Are you sure you don't want anything?   


 

Tony se ne stava seduto - meglio dire spaparanzato - sul divano, sorseggiando il suo solito drink molto scuro e con molto ghiaccio. Stava riflettendo su qualcosa così intensamente che il suo compagno, Steve Rogers, dall'altro lato della stanza - quello del minibar per intenderci - poteva sentire chiaramente il ronzio degli ingranaggi del suo cervello che si muovevano.  
"Non promette nulla di buono" sussurrò preoccupato al sandwich a doppio strato  che aveva appena  finito di preparare.  
\- Sai Steve, stavo pensando.... - esclamò d'improvviso il moro, richiamando la sua attenzione dallo spuntino che aveva appena addentato - che non ti ho mai fatto un regalo! - e il suo sguardo , come quello di Steve,  si posò sul  disegno di IronMan e Captain America che il biondo gli aveva regalato qualche tempo prima.  
\- Oh...beh.....si, immagino di si. - borbottò impacciato l'altro, e anche un po spaventato : Tony aveva idee abbastanza contorte o pericolose di intendere le cose...non osava immaginare poi se avesse dovuto fargli un regalo.  
\- Io so anche perchè non ti ho fatto un regalo. - e il suo tono di voce dava ad intendere che Steve doveva chiedere il perchè. E infatti.  
\- Perchè? - domandò sospirando, più che altro per assecondarlo.  
\- Perchè è colpa tua! - buttò lì, rivolgendogli un'occhiataccia. Steve ricambiò con un'espressione perplessa e sconcertata insieme.  
\- C-come scusa? - domandò, poco sicuro di aver sentito bene.  
\- Mi hai sentito! E' colpa tua! Tu non chiedi mai nulla! E' frustrante! - saltò su dal divano per fronteggiarlo, le mani poggiate sui fianchi e l'espressione indispettita di quando qualcuno gli chiedeva di fare qualcosa che lui non voleva. Come quando Steve gli chiedeva di rimettere al loro posto le cravatte, per esempio.  
Il super-soldato alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffando abbandonò il proprio sandwich, per avvicinarsi al nanerottolo rompiscatole del suo ragazzo. Il fatto era che Tony aveva una particolare abilità, soprattutto quando si annoiava , nel coinvolgerti o in attività al limite del legale ( che tra l'altro mettevano un po in imbarazzo e a disagio Steve, con grande divertimento del bastardo geniale) , o in discussioni totalmente e assolutamente ridicole e assurde. Quella per esempio era una conversazione assurda.  
\- Ma io non voglio nulla, Tony! Ho già... -  
-...già tutto quello che vuoi! - gli fece il verso - lo so! Lo so! Ma devi avere un'ambizione, qualcosa! Posso prenderti qualsiasi cosa! - e incrociò le braccia in attesa. L'ingranaggio nel cervello di Steve si mise a girare frenetico, in cerca di qualcosa da chiedergli per porre fine a quell'idiozia, ma nulla....semplicemente non aveva nulla da chiedere. Le uniche cose che avrebbe potuto desiderare erano impossibili anche per il geniale Anthony Stark.  
\- Allora?! -  
\- Nulla...mi dispiace..ma...non saprei che chiederti! - sbottò l'altro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli biondi. Tony sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Che ne dici di una cena a cinque stelle? Una nuova bici? Un week-end a Las Vegas?! - propose.  
\- Ehm...io..... -  
\- Parigi! - esclamò d'un tratto, gliocchi luminosi - Potrei portarti a Parigi per pochi giorni. Anzi no un week-end intero...meglio ancora : posso comprarla! Probabilmente potrei prendere tutta Parigi e governarla. Anzi ho abbastanza denaro per  comprare e governare l'intera Francia....-  
\- Questo farebbe di te un super-cattivo... - puntualizzò Steve, mentre Tony emetteva uno sbuffo noncurante - senti Tony, davvero non ho bisogno di tutte queste belle cose. Io sto bene così come sto. Sto bene semplicemente stando quì insieme a te... - e gli afferrò un braccio per attirarlo verso di sè e stringerlo.  
\- Davvero?.....huh. - biascicò soltanto, mentre Steve faceva aderire delicatamente le proprie labbra alle sue. Rimasero così, abbracciati ed in silenzio per cinque minuti, finchè Tony non decise di rovinare il momento.  
 -  Sai? Potrei essere un bellissimo super-cattivone.... - mormorò al suo orecchio, divertito.  
 Steve sbuffò forte dal naso, prima di rispondergli un secco : - TONY, NO. -.  
Il moro scoppiò a ridere assaltando la sua bocca e coinvolgerlo in un bacio...poco casto.  
\- Ehy Steve - mormorò a fior di labbra, mentre riprendevano fiato - sei sicuro di non volere niente? - e il suo sguardo ammiccante non poteva essere equivocato in nessun modo e da nessuno. Nemmeno da un verginello di novant'anni.

 

 

 

 

Angolo Autrice:  
Li amo, e questo era abbastanza ovvio direi.


End file.
